


Dressing

by Lilithangel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike likes to let Angel lace him into satin and silks. Angel likes to dance with Spike (and Spike likes it too).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing

The room was heavy with silence and desire. Angel sat pretending to read while Spike prepared in the bathroom. He’d wanted to help but Spike had sworn at him and kicked him out. Something should be private he’d said and that included letting a vampire shave his legs without an audience.

Angel blindly placed his book on the bedside table when the door opened and a naked Spike stepped out. His hair was free of gel and curled softly around his neck, his skin shone in the lamplight and Angel watched hungrily as a stray droplet of water trickle down one smooth thigh.

Spike stepped closer to the bed as Angel stood up to meet him. Angel brushed his hands down Spike’s shoulders and then knelt letting his hands skim along the exposed skin until they were resting lightly around Spike’s ankles.

Spike lifted one foot and rested it on Angel’s thigh as Angel rolled the first black silk stocking over his toes. Spike shifted his foot a little closer to Angel’s groin just to tease but Angel was focused on his task and happy to ignore his thickening erection. He smoothed the silk up Spike’s leg and then Spike switched feet for the second stocking.

They’d argued about Angel putting on the stockings before a garter belt and knickers but Angel didn’t care. He loved the feel of the silk on Spike’s legs and Spike enjoyed Angel’s easy access to the fun stuff later to argue too much.

Angel knelt up to slide the garter belt around Spike’s waist his nose brushing over Spike’s freshly shaved balls and stiffening shaft. The stockings were quickly snapped to the belts and Angel smoothed the silk down one more time before reaching over to select a pair of red satin knickers with bows on the sides that he tied carefully at Spike’s hips tucking Spike’s cock and balls neatly into the satin where the pre-come instantly stained it a dark burgundy.

The slow dance of dressing was performed in the silence of familiarity and desire translated their need to talk into heavy glances. Spike turned away from Angel and lifted up his arms so Angel could pull the corset over his head. Angel positioned the corset and then placed a line of kisses down Spike’s spine as he sorted out the lacing.

With each tug of the laces Angel kissed the flesh that shifted and bulged as he tightened them. Occasionally he’d slipped his hands around Spike’s waist to adjust the boning and to briefly fondle Spike’s cock. Spike breathed in with each tug loving the constriction and the feelings of warmth and want it gave him, and the full heat of Angel’s attention and worship of his body.

When the corset was laced as tight as Angel could manage he went to the wardrobe and selected a pair of Victorian style ankle boots. This time he sat on the bed and lifted Spike’s foot into his lap. It wasn’t really comfortable for either of them but Spike loved standing over Angel in his corset and knickers and Angel loved the feel of the sharp point of the toe pressing against his straining cock the heel precariously close to stabbing his balls if Spike slipped.

When the boots were fitted Angel stood and offered Spike his hand. With the boots they were closer in height just perfect for Angel to wrap one arm around Spike’s waist and pull him close enough to take his hand and they swayed from side to side to the music of their first century together.

Only then did they talk soft memories of the good times and some of the not so good. Quiet words of admiration and praise that meant love. Later Angel would remove each piece with as much care and rather more intent, lips and tongue mapping each mark the corset left and teeth removing the ribbons holding Spike’s knickers up.

They would fuck with the stockings and boots still on, Angel naked on the bed while Spike rode him pinning his arms above his head until Spike’s shuddering release splatter over Angel’s chest and Angel rolled them over to pound his own release into Spike’s body.

For all the lust and pleasure both would recall the slow footed dancing most fondly even if they never admitted it.

END


End file.
